danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelo Gabrini/DanMachi Light Novel 6 Translation
From most of page 177-half of 180. Page 178 is skipped as it can be skipped without any problems. Note that this is a rough translation which may not be entirely accurate, and the only translations I will be doing are the ones on the plot pages DanMachi Light Novel Volume 6 Page 177 "Bell-kun, listen" Moving in front of Bell who was sitting, she crouched down and looked at him. She spoke to the red eyes. "As long as Apollo's gotten serious, there's no future for us. There are two ways to get out of this; either we fight a battle we can't win, or we run from Orario" "!!" To a Bell that was shaking from reality, Hestia continued to speak. "As long as you're with me, I don't care where we go. Even if we end up getting pursued, I'll run with you until they give up" Hestia told him her resolve. Leaving this nice city and the friends she's made was regrettable, but as long as Bell was with her she didn't mind going anywhere or living anywhere, she expressed her thoughts. (Leave Orario and live with Kami-sama somewhere far away...?) Page 179-180 And that image of the girl he yearned for revived in his heart. The meeting with the golden haired golden eyed swordsman that was probably the beginning. The girl's profile wouldn't disappear from the bottom of his heart. "...." As if reading Bell's heart, Hestia became emotionless. She tightened her lips, strengthened her resolve, and held Bell's hand with both of her own. To the surprised boy, the Goddess asked a question. "Bell-kun, do you like me?" In response to the sudden question, Bell gave a cry of disarray. "What?!" "This is an important matter" Her face reddening, Hestia continued to speak. "If you tell me you like me, I'll prepare my resolve. If I can believe your words, I can laugh at the troubling emotions and I'll be able to do anything! I can fight against anything!" The power in her hands grew. "I like you. You're so cute. I want to always live with you, I want to always be by your side...I don't want to give you to anyone" The fingers holding his hand started shaking. "What do you think about me?" She questioned him again at the end. Even though she was reddening, Hestia looked at the boy's face with a serious expression. Bell became red as well and answered while he was confused. "I-I respect you..." "It's not like that!" Bell's shoulders sprang up as he was called on. What Hestia was trying to say, what she was trying to ask, he desperately thought about it while listening to his rampant heartbeat. The meaning of the "like" his Goddess used, the meaning of the word. To Hestia shaking look, something important would break, they wouldn't be able to have a Goddess and Familia member relationship. As his heart unconsciously feared it, Bell opened his shaking lips...explosion. "?!" The blast at the entrance of the waterway attacked them Category:Blog posts